


Space Heater

by caffeination (akanyanen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, He is not in the fic, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Mentions of Baekhyun the Brat, Oral Sex, Sex, Whiny Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Jongdae and Minseok travel without a manager in Hokkaido during the Snow Festival.





	Space Heater

The rest of their group is off to their next tour location, already boarding their plane departing from Chitose airport. This time Minseok and Jongdae get to stay behind, filming for an extra day for the extras of the not-yet-announced tour DVD. Theirs is a segment of touring around sans manager in Hokkaido. 

Jongdae has tabs marked in his travel guide of all the things he wants to put in his mouth: Crab. Hokkaido Ramen. Corn. Ice cream in all the flavors. There, according to rumor exists tomato and broccoli soft-serve both of which Jongdae has no interest in putting in his mouth despite Baekhyun’s dare and promise of compensation if he does it and films his reaction. There are many better options and he also shot down Baekhyun’s not-so-innocent suggestion of pranking Minseok with aforementioned ice cream flavors. 

He’d probably like them anyway but Jongdae isn’t as much of a brat as Baekhyun. Although, depending on the day and situation, Minseok may hesitate for a split second to agree. He is glad he is put with Minseok for this, a sequel of sorts to their road trip without a manager program from a while ago.

While the program does say they’re not with managers, the Avex sound and video crew—just a sound mixer, director and one tall lanky man with a camera—are still with them. 

Jongdae hangs back and shoves his hands into his pockets in an effort to keep them warm out in the cold, his thin gloves don’t help but the hot kairo pouches that Minseok had bought for them at the Family Mart do. Minseok stands close to him, their puffy winter coats rubbing against each other with a rustling noise. 

“It’s pretty,” Minseok says, shivering and Jongdae throws an arm around him. They’re staring up at one of the large ice sculptures, people milling about them taking pictures. 

“I wonder if Minseok-hyung could make a sculpture with his powers?” Jongdae goads for the camera, “you should try to do the pose.” 

He’s wiggling his eyebrows and laughing at Minseok’s exasperated yet fond look. He starts humming the tune to Power and Minseok bumps into him, half-heartedly shoving him, before joining in and signing softly. Jongdae pauses though a moment later and Minseok turns around to look at him, giving him a questioning look. Jongdae tugs at his coat excitedly, eyes going wide and a smile lighting up his face and showing off his teeth. 

“It’s huge!” Jongdae says, a puff of white escaping as his warm breath hits the cold Sapporo air. He gets a little too excited when he sees the Gundam figure, stretching higher than the majority of sculptures around it and pulls at Minseok’s arm. It is next to Pikachu and a replica of Cinderella’s pumpkin that has a gathering of high school age girls taking selfies next to. 

Minseok is laughing as he’s pulled along to get a closer look, boots crunching over compact ice and new flurries falling softly around them, sticking to their hair and clothes before melting. 

Jongdae, pulls Minseok closer, throwing up a his forefinger and middle finger in a peace sign that Minseok replicates with a cat-like grin, it’s awkward and Jongdae laughs when a few of the selfies end up with just the tip of his forehead or only the chest of the Gundam in them. 

“Step up your selca game, Chen,” Minseok teases as he checks the result of their work, one glove pulled off to flip through the phone, the tips of his fingers going red in the cold.

Jongdae whines, “You try then, hyung.” Minseok does with a roll of his eyes, pulling Jongdae down until he squats down next to him. Jongdae is pressed close to his side as Minseok carefully gets the looming Gundam behind them in the shot, snapping a few different pictures before he pops up and proudly shows off the results to the camera. 

“I win,” Minseok says with a huge grin and shoves Jongdae’s shoulder lightly until he falls backwards, onto his ass into the snow. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae says in disbelief, end of the word drawn out and up in betrayal. Minseok offers him a hand, a shit eating grin over his face. Jongdae narrows his eyes at it but takes it. He contemplates pulling him down as well but they’re in the middle of the festival and shouldn’t make too much of a scene. 

“Let’s go,” Minseok says, pulling him up and helping brush the ice and snow off of Jongdae’s ass, a familiar hand patting him on the shoulder as they head towards the exit at the director’s signal. 

They have a tight schedule: ice sculptures, ramen in Sapporo, and hot springs at a ryokan. The company seemed to catch on to the benefits to viewership ratings when showing Minseok half naked on TV and that is probably the main reason for this trip. This is definitely not something that Jongdae is complaining about; Minseok looks good. 

He is also quickly reminded that it is the peak season for tourism in Sapporo, the snow festival drawing large crowds and a few fans come up, recognizing them. Some ask for autographs when they have a break in filming but the majority just seem to be filming them being filmed or taking not-so secret pictures. 

Jongdae manages a full sentence or two and Minseok smiles apologetically, saying thank you and I don’t speak Japanese, his lips curled up cutely. It earns him more than a few excited “cute!!” comments for his effort. 

The film crew’s director steps in quickly each time, asking the fans to step away politely and they carry on with filming.

All of the walking around in the early afternoon is getting to Jongdae who is more than ready to eat: _All of the things_.

“Hyung, I want ramen,” Jongdae says, gloved fingers curling around his own hand held camera, Jongdae-cam™, following behind Minseok as he leads the way. They are only one subway stop away from Ramen Alley, so they walk rather than fight the crowds, taking back alleys as instructed by the director and film crew. 

Jongdae keeps going in for a close up of Minseok and his slightly annoyed but fond laugh as Jongdae spits rapid fire interview questions at him about Japan, about the concert last night until Minseok grabs the camera from him. Jongdae quickly gives up in the resulting tussle, and then runs with heavy feet, slipping a few times on the compact ice as Minseok chases after him to get revenge shoving the camera up in his face and capturing an unflattering angle up Jongdae’s nose as Jongdae laughs breathlessly. 

Their breathes puff around them as they laugh, slowing down as they get closer to the next location and wait for the camera crew to catch up with their thousands of dollars worth of equipment. 

“Corn in ramen, is that a thing?” Minseok comments looking over the menu outside of one shop, plastic samples of a variety of different ramen dishes in the display case. He’s puling out his phone and trying to decipher the Japanese for one of the advertisements posted up in the corner of the case, ramen with a pure black broth and wavy noodles. Jongdae smiles, fondness bubbling up within him at the furrow in Minseok’s brow as he tries to sound out the katakana. It’s adorable. 

“This one famous for shrimp based broth?” Jongdae suggests, pointing at a small store with just a few counter seats and a small number of two seater tables along the wall. 

“Sounds good,” Minseok agrees, pulling at his red scarf. The line stretches down the hallway but their crew has already booked spaces, received filming permission and they quickly go inside. A booming “welcome!” reaches them as they push away the flap and step inside. Jongdae feels the warmth from the kitchen, the heaters placed around the room reviving him from his popsicle-like state. It may not be as bone chilling cold as February in Korea but being outside in Sapporo winter all morning will get to you. 

 

Jongdae makes a desperate, excited noise as his bowl of ramen is placed in front of him a few minutes later. Minseok’s fingers poke him in the side as he attempts to go for it before the camera crew can get a few obligatory shots of food porn. 

“The soup is glistening with oil? It looks delicious, I’ll have to diet from tomorrow.” 

“You don’t need to, hyung,” Jongdae says, poking him in the cheek only because Minseok’s hands are full and he can’t retaliate when the filming crew is getting a close up of the ramen bowl in his hands. 

They both finish quickly, the noodles just the right firmness as he bites into them and the bamboo shoots crunchy but not chewy. Jongdae is in heaven. He makes a pleased noise and Minseok elbows him. 

“Chen is off on ramen planet, sorry ExoLs,” Minseok’s tone is teasing, now in control of Jongdae-cam™ and Jongdae throws up a small heart with his thumb and forefinger at the lense while holding his chopsticks in the other hand. 

“Not true, I love ExoLs more than ramen.” Jongdae says with a wink. It would be effective but he immediately goes back to eating, only pausing the movement of his chopsticks momentarily before he’s searching through the broth for another piece of chashu. 

“That was really good.” Minseok comments a short while later when they’re done, stretching back in the chair. Jongdae’s eyes follow as his sweater lifts just a bit to reveal a small strip of stomach. Minseok catches his eye and smirks, head tilting to the side a little bit and Jongdae looks away quickly because they are at work right now. 

“Alright, time to head out.” The director signals for them to wrap it up and Jongdae takes a few last spoonfuls of broth, getting a few stray pieces of sprout and crunching through them before he stands up and pulls his coat back on, getting ready to face the cold. 

They wait inside the front room of the rental car place as their car is prepared, they go through the checks with the staff member. Jongdae, who has a slightly better grasp of English than Japanese, manages to communicate slightly with the rental car staff member who keeps slipping back into Japanese and stumbles over his English. 

It’s an odd mix of single words and hand gestures, Jongdae muttering a few ‘okays’ before he’s handed the keys and turns around to catch Minseok’s amused grin.

“You could try you know,” Jongdae whines. 

“Why should I when you’re doing just fine,” Minseok responds back easily, smiling brightly at him. 

“I’m so proud of our Chen.” 

Jongdae flushes unintentionally then pouts for good measure. 

“Why are you teasing me?” 

It’s a whine that Junmyeon would mock him for but Minseok just smiles, a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Jongdae knows all too well. It’s the same one he gets when he strips the others on stage or touches them and it has anticipation rushing through him, he’s been on the end of that look many times before, but he plays up on the exasperation for the show. 

The sound crew gets to work on their car, attaching a few microphones and then the dashboard cam and small go pro. 

“The car’s sound is wired and we’ve got the camera set up. We’ll meet you at the ryokan, just follow the GPS and you should be good. If you need anything then we’ll be behind you.”

Minseok, hands a little tighter than normal no the wheel as he concentrates, he manages to only miss one turn but is quickly rerouted, doing well on time. Jongdae, for his part, is DJ and sings in the car mostly under his breathe, smiling when Minseok occasionally joins in. 

They talk about the countryside and Jongdae-cam™ gets a few shots of the snow pilled up high on the sides of the road and the large metal structures on the side of the highway whizzy by. He googles, at Minseok’s prodding, and learns that they help stop large gusts of wind from sending snow piling onto the roads. 

They stop once for soft-serve ice cream, pulling into a highway service area and shopping for gifts for the other members. The camera crew follows them around filming as Jongdae suggests ikasumi to Minseok, waiting poised with his own camera for the moment that Minseok’s google translate pops up with squid ink and his face contorts into a grimace. 

Jongdae quickly fixes his hair after Minseok messes it up, muttering brat at him while doing so. 

There’s cheese, tomato and green pepper and Jongdae considers for just a minute Baekhyun’s agreement before he orders green tea. He suggests Marimo, Moss Ball, flavored soft-serve when Minseok can’t seem to decide but finally settles on vanilla made with Hokkaido milk. 

They sit in the warm heat of the car, licking at their cones and goofing off. Jongdae steals a bit from Minseok’s cone with his small plastic spoon and then offers his in a truce when he sees Minseok’s slight glare. 

 

“Such a safe driver, hyung,” Jongdae praises when they finally pull in to the ryokan and Minseok gives him a thumbs up. The crew is waiting for them at the ryokan lobby, filming as Jongdae shoves Minseok forward and makes him check in stepping back with an amused smile. 

The front desk clerk switches to Korean after hearing his name and seeing Minseok’s nervous face. She smiles at him, wishing him an enjoyable stay and Minseok’s turns around to Jongdae, handing him a card key with a smug smile that shows how pleased he is Jongdae’s attempts to make him uncomfortable failed. Jongdae finds it utterly adorable. 

 

Minseok has hold of Jongdae-cam™ filming as Jongdae toes off his shoes in the entrance of the room and dives head first onto one of the large double beds, the fluffy white duvet puffing up around him as he snuggles into it. Jongdae turns his head and watches as he walks further into the room, past the small table and chair set and out onto the small terrace with a good sized rotenburo. The walls around their unit are made of thick bamboo, reaching up high and the snow covering the tops, falling down slightly to pile up at the bottom of the fence is picturesque. 

“This is so amazing.” Jongdae says as he finally makes his way outside, leaning down to touch the creamy white water, steam thick in twisting spirals where it gathers low over the surface of the bath. It is quiet outside, only the sound of the running water as it spills over the black rock formation in the corner of the bath. Jongdae is grateful there isn’t that strong sulphuric smell just a light mineral one that is pleasant and subtle. 

There is a knock at their door and Jongdae moves to answer it, leaving Minseok to continue filming. 

“You have another hour before dinner, then we’ll get a quick portion of you both in the rotenburo.” The director doesn’t step in, leaving quickly delivering the message and Jongdae lets the door click shut. 

Dinner will be in a nearby private room, standard course ryokan fair and then they’ll film them for a bit in the rotenburo. Together, Jongdae thinks and feels a little twinge of self-consciousness that disappears quickly enough. 

He’s worn many revealing things, no thanks to the stylists, but being completely naked with Minseok in an onsen is something else. 

“I’m gonna sleep.” Minseok mumbles, the camera now resting on the night stand between their beds and Jongdae closes the door, collapsing onto his own bed to rest for a little bit. 

He doesn’t, can’t, sleep but he manages to close his eyes and push away some of the nerves he feels. An hour passes too quickly, signaled by the quick rap on their door and the director’s voice telling them they’ve got 10 minutes. 

They grab the yukata from the bench, both a deep forest green color with a black belt. They both strip down to their boxers, facing away from each other and pull them on. The material is thick, slightly coarse but not uncomfortable or scratchy on his skin. 

“Is it left or right on top?” Minseok asks quietly, like he is wondering out loud. Jongdae turns around and his mouth goes slightly dry at the way the yukata is hanging open exposing his toned chest. The only thing keeping it from falling all the way open is Minseok’s hand holding the edge of it at his hip as he searches on his phone with that cute frown.

“Right under, left over,” Minseok says, looking pleased that he got it right and unaware of Jongdae’s eyes undressing what little he has on already. 

“I’m sure the Japanese fans would find it adorable if you went to dinner dressed like a dead body.” Jongdae jokes, amused at his dedication to being culturally aware. 

“Hush. Yours is too loose,” Minseok says, coming over to pull the yukata collar closer together. Jongdae holds his breath and wonders if Minseok knows what he is doing and if this is intentional. He can’t quite read the look in his eye. His smile is innocent enough and the only hint that, yes, maybe Minseok is evil, is the way his fingers linger a little too long on the edge of the fabric just lightly brushing his chest and leaving Jongdae wanting a more substantial touch. 

He resists the urge to pull him closer, knowing they have to be else where in mere minutes. 

The snow crab and hot pot is delicious. Jongdae is never really disappointed by food in Japan, at least not where they stay, but he wants to be finished with work. His mind already clocked out and the only thing keeping him in check is the professionalism and slight workaholic nature drilled into him from his years with the company. 

It isn’t too late and there is a soft glow, the terrace lit up just enough that it is still good conditions for filming. Jongdae wins rock-paper-scissors and showers quickly, wrapping a thin white towel around his hips as he steps out onto the terrace. The cold air has goosebumps prickling on Jongdae’s skin and he hurries to slide into the hot water, getting a head start while Minseok showers. The crew films him and he is glad that he’s been hitting the gym regularly, results of his work finally starting to show. 

He sinks down into the water, sighing and trying to ignore the cameras around him as he waits for Minseok to come out. He does shortly after and Jongdae closes his eyes when he catches sight the flex of Minseok’s arm where it’s holding the towel around him, his abs as he steps in and carefully finds his footing on the bottom and walks carefully over to sit near Jongdae.

He hears the water slosh and feeling it ripple against him as Minseok settles down and Jongdae leans his head back against one of the rocks along the edge of the bath.“This feels really nice,” Minseok comments, pouring water over his shoulder and sinking back in it. 

“I want one in the dorm,” Jongdae says, opening his eyes. “I doubt the others are having as much fun. Would have be nice to have them here.” 

Minseok smiles and agrees, adding with no real heat, “As long as a few of them could manage to avoid breaking the relaxing atmosphere.” They talk about the concert, Baekhyun’s antics back stage and pranks, laughing loudly. The hot water seems to be getting to Jongdae and he feels a little lightheaded, weightless, his skin and cheeks flushed red. 

He stands up carefully and sits on the side of the bath, careful to make sure he’s still covered up and the cold air feels perfect against his hot skin. Minseok’s eyes follow him. 

“We should probably finish up,” Minseok says, stretching a bit and the directors give them a quick OK sign. They’re finally done and Jongdae feels a rush of relief as the crew packs up and the door clicks shut behind them. 

Jongdae grabs a fluffier towel and dries himself off, pulling a long drink from a bottle of water and feeling warm and relaxed. 

Minseok’s hand sliding around to rest on his abs has him jerking in surprise. 

“Hey,” Minseok says low and hot against his ear and Jongdae’s arousal, simmering all day comes careening to the surface. He turns his head, the angle a bit awkward but he manages to press an inviting kiss to the corner of Minseok’s mouth. 

“Hey,” Jongdae mimics back, twisting around to face him. His eyes drop down to see Minseok in his soft grey sweat pants, white t-shirt in the way of his view of abs. 

“Why are you dressed?” Jongdae frowns. 

Minseok laughs, eyes crinkled up and Jongdae shoves his hands up under Minseok’s shirt, touching everywhere he can as he presses their lips together tasting minty toothpaste. 

Fingers card through his hair, pulling him closer. Jongdae presses forward walking them back until Minseok’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he’s leaning over him, tongues tangling and his fingernails rake down over Minseok’s abs, pulling a low noise from him and encouraging Jongdae to lean back to pull his shirt off over his head. 

“You’re so hot,” Jongdae mumbles, hands sliding all over him like he isn’t quite sure where he wants to touch. The warmth of his skin feels good under his fingertips. Minseok’s grin is sinful as he leans back on his palms and it has to be on purpose because he knows how it makes his arms and chest look. 

“You too,” Minseok says, voice low, “All day today.” 

“All day?” Jongdae asks encouragingly, wanting to hear more, pushing Minseok back on the bed and crawling forward over him. He sits down over Minseok, can feel him half hard under the soft material of his sweat pants. 

He’s completely naked, he towel finally slipping free as Minseok pulls it away and slides the palms of his hands over his thighs, coming dangerously close to Jongdae’s half-hard dick. 

“Yeah. It’s kind of hot when you speak another language.” Minseok says, leaning up to whisper quiet against the shell of his ear. Jongdae flushes under the praise. 

“Yeah? Is that right?” Jongdae says the last bit in Japanese and Minseok eyes him, lips quirking in a fond smile. 

“Hmmm, maybe?” Minseok’s hands slide over his chest, flicking at a nipple and Jongdae’s breath hitches. 

“That’s more like it,” Minseok murmurs, drawing him into a languid kiss, lips pressed together and skin flushed from the hot bath earlier. Jongdae curls a hand around the base of Minseok’s neck, fingers playing with his long black hair and nails dragging lightly against his scalp. He earns a sharp exhale at that and a harsher press of lips, tongue sliding in to press against his and slip over the roof of his mouth. 

He could kiss Minseok for hours but he wants more tonight, desperate since he saw him flushed and rosy cheeked in the bath. He is grinding down against Minseok, feeling his dick harden under him and he’s not expecting it when Minseok’s hand, his soft fingers, wrap around him and start pulling him off with hard, short strokes. 

“Yes,” Jongdae exhales and jerks his hips forward into it. He watches as Minseok’s arm flexes, his cock disappearing through the curl of his fingers and Jongdae groans. He rolls his hips back against the hard press of Minseok’s dick against his ass and feels a rush of satisfaction when Minseok lets out a shaky exhale, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. 

Minseok stops and Jongdae takes a few steading breathes, confused momentarily when Minseok pushes at him to get off. 

“Lay down,” Minseok orders, pointing at the headboard before digging in one of his bags, his cock making an obvious tent in his sweats. Jongdae obeys quickly, hand unconsciously grabbing himself and stroking as he watches. 

“Impatient are we?” Minseok says, scoffing but he is watching Jongdae’s hand on himself, staring and looking like he wants to devour him. Jongdae leans back, neck stretching as he watches Minseok with hooded eyes, moaning lowly to try and get a rise out of him. 

“Hyung, hurry up.” Jongdae moans and hopes it has the intended effect. If it does Minseok doesn’t say anything, but he’s crawling up the bed, mattress dipping with his weight and Jongdae watches with interest as Minseok bats his hand away. 

His eyes go wider as Minseok goes between his legs, pulling them apart and hands holding his hips down before he presses a few kisses over his abdomen, following his happy trail until he gets to the tip of Jongdae’s cock, red and hard against his stomach. 

“Fuck, please,” Jongdae says thickly, his pupils blown wide as he watches Minseok go down on him and maybe this is the hottest thing he’s seen. He never can decide with Minseok. 

Minseok’s dark eyes don’t leave him and his pink tongue comes out to lick a stripe up Jongdae’s cock before taking it in again, cheeks hollowing as he sucks. 

Jongdae isn’t quiet, hands coming down to grab at Minseok’s forearms once his mouth is around him hot and warm, sliding up and down in a constant pace that has his heart beating loud in his ears and soft, hitching sounds pouring from him. 

He’s thighs tremble when Minseok hollows his cheeks, sucking at the tip then sliding down and taking all of him in, swallowing around him. His hands rub encouraging circles over his forearms, sliding up to grab desperately at his biceps when it feels like he’s sucking Jongdae’s soul from him through his dick, his toes curling and head thrown back. 

“I’m clo-,” Jongdae says voice catching, “-se. Hyung.”

Minseok pulls off of him with a pop and Jongdae’s chest heaves, heart beating wildly. 

“Can I?” Minseok asks, hand holding the lube, as if there could possibly be another answer besides the breathy, “Of fucking course,” that Jongdae enthusiastically replies with as he spreads his legs further apart. 

Minseok’s hand comes between them, pushing a finger coated with lube into him and stretches him. Jongdae bites his lip, committing the red flush of Minseok’s chest and the hot desire in his eyes to memory as he gets a second finger into him, crooking them up and pressing, testing different angles until he finds that spot that has Jongdae’s cock twitching and a long drawn out moan torn from his lips. 

His expression darkens, mouth coming up in an amused grin as he does it again and again, hand pressing against himself as Jongdae writhes and loses himself in it. 

“Hurry the fuck up, hyung,” Jongdae whines and claws at his shoulders, feeling empty when Minseok’s fingers pull out of him. He hears the crinkle of the condom wrapper and sees the ripple of muscle in Minseok’s shoulder as he slides it on. 

“You are bossy tonight,” Minseok comments, “that desperate for it, huh?” 

Jongdae’s cheeks flush as being called out on it but he pushes it away, too turned on at this point to truly care. “You’re a tease.” He complains. “Fuck me already.” Jongdae’s heel presses at Minseok’s ass, trying to get him closer and he ignores the slight roll of Minseok’s eye and focuses instead on the relief he feels when Minseok finally presses in, thick and hot. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Jongdae says, tilting his hips up and presses the side of his face into the pillow and Minseok rolls his hips experimentally. The bed creaks as Minseok pulls out and fucks back into him, Jongdae’s legs slip down from where they’re locked around his hips and he pulls him back, hands under his knees. The new angle allows Minseok to fuck in deeper, pulling a wrecked moan from Jongdae as he starts up a relentless pace. 

“Fuck, Jongdae,” Minseok grunts when he squeezes, and he’s heady with it, enjoying the power he has and that Minseok has over him. Jongdae pushes back as best as he can to meet his thrusts and grabs at his own dick, pulling himself off as Minseok fucks into him. 

“There,” Jongdae gasps when Minseok pulls his hips up from the bed, fingers digging into the cheeks of his ass, he’s sure there will be marks tomorrow. 

“‘Kay,” Minseok manages, his voice choked and arms trembling with effort, sweat shining on his chest as he snaps his hips forward harder. Jongdae is close, high pitched whines pulled from him as Minseok aims for that spot over and over again with short, sharp thrusts. 

He pulls himself off frantically, feeling it build in the curl of his toes and the way his legs tremble, pushed over the edge when Minseok groans his name. Jongdae strokes himself through his orgasm, come covering his hand and stomach and he’s shaking, watching as Minseok bites his lip, chin coming down to rest on his chest as he pace falters. 

“Minseok-hyung, so good,” Jongdae murmurs praise, fingers touching him, eyes watching as he unravels with a final few jerky thrusts and comes, pressed deep inside him. 

Jongdae drops his legs down, stretching them out and feeling warm all over as Minseok leans forward to press an affection kiss to his forehead before pulling out. A few breaths later and he is starting his clean up ritual, something that Jongdae will likely never understand. He doesn’t get how he manages the summon the energy for it. 

He doesn’t mind though because Minseok is sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him a few moments later, using a wash cloth to clean up his mess and leaning into Jongdae’s soft kiss. 

“Brush your teeth, then bed.” Minseok says and Jongdae laughs against his mouth. He’s a little more inclined to be obedient, fucked out and satisfied. 

He is amused and maybe a little pleased to see through the bathroom mirror the damage done to his hair and little red marks, just the slight imprint of fingernails on his hips. When he finishes a few minutes later, Minseok is already under the duvet, watching him with sleepy eyes and pulling at him until he joins. 

“’s cold.” Minseok mumbles, arms curling comfortably around Jongdae’s waist and he feels a surge of affection. 

“Personal space heater, at your service,” Jongdae murmurs back, amused. 

Minseok snort laughs and his arms tighten around him briefly.

“At your service, huh? I think you are a bit demanding for that but I guess you’ll do.” The affection is clear in his tone and Jongdae grins, eyelids feeling heavy and warmth spreading through him as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt online ~~but I can no longer find it~~ found it!! The OP suggested a sequel of their Travel Without a Manager show but it never is published because ~steamy things~.
> 
> Instead they have a film crew and just do the dirty things after work. Haha. 
> 
> Sapporo is a gorgeous city. Also. The food is delicious and Ramen Alley is a thing as is green pepper ice cream (not too bad, by the way). Tomato ice cream is horrible but Hokkaido lavender ice cream is where it is at~~~
> 
> If anyone wants to say hi (I don't bite, I only cry over EXO), I am on twitter~[ liiiink ](https://twitter.com/acaffeination)


End file.
